


Good Omens Prompts

by screamingsagittarius



Series: Good Omens Prompts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Anathema Device are Friends (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Husbands, I plan to change this a lot, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens), Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Minor Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Multi, One Word Prompts, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Gabriel, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Triggers, Tumblr Prompt, What Have I Done, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), updated daily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 67
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsagittarius/pseuds/screamingsagittarius
Summary: An archive of prompts taken from @good-omens-prompts on Tumblr. If you happen to use them please, tell me so I can check it out. Please no hate.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Reader, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Raphael (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Gabriel/Sandalphon (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Series: Good Omens Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614529
Kudos: 6





	1. Madame Tracy § Aziraphale

Madame Tracy sips hot chocolate with Aziraphale.


	2. Gabriel § Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Religion mention

Aziraphale and Gabriel attend a bible study.


	3. Crowley § Aziraphale (has angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Eating disorder mention and food mention

Crowley offers Aziraphale ice cream and, the angel declines the offer. Crowley is flabbergasted and asks why. "I should cut back on the sweets." Aziraphale replies.


	4. Crowley whump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Kidnapping

When Aziraphale is kidnapped again by the angels, Crowley chases after them and summons his wings. He takes off after the flying angels until, someone shoots him in the wing. And Crowley falls.


	5. Maggot Husbands

Hastur and Ligur go on a boat ride to a swamp.


	6. Sandalphon § Aziraphale aka, Sandalphon arrives to give Aziraphale some whump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Assault

Sandalphon traps Aziraphale in a corner and proceeds to beat him up.


	7. Cute Aziraphale headcanon

Aziraphale loves to hug people. _~~Especially Crowley.~~_


	8. Ineffable Bureaucracy but, more of a Beelzebub headcanon

Beelzebub gives Gabriel the nickname of starling.


	9. Female Crowley headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Dysphrioa

Whenever Crowley is presenting female, she always gives herself a flat chest. In order to help ease her dysphoria.


	10. Ineffable Husbands cuteness, yEEHAW

Aziraphale randomly gives Crowley a cheek kiss. And it always ends with Crowley a blushing mess.


	11. Beelzebub headcanon

Beelzebub uses all pronouns; even neopronouns.


	12. Nanny Ashtoreth § Brother Francis

Nanny Ashtoreth buys a hat so, Brother Francis can put his flower gifts on top of it.


	13. Angsty Beelzebub headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Physical abuse

Beelzebub doesn't like being physically touched. Whenever someone does so, without warning, they physically flinch. One day, Beelzebub decides to tell their lover about why they don't like being touched. And it's because they were physically abused in the past.


	14. Uriel

What colors are Uriel's wings?


	15. Chapter 15

Crowley grows flowers that Brother Francis used to grow.


	16. Chapter 16

Pollution fancies old jewelry.


	17. Chapter 17

Sandalphon carries a knife around with him, all the time.


	18. Chapter 18

The Them go trick or treating. And while doing so, bump into Warlock.


	19. Chapter 19

The Them go trick or treating. And while doing so, are confronted by Hastur and Ligur.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriel decides to join a gym.


	21. Chapter 21

Hastur proposes to Ligur with a plastic ring.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Self deprecation

Crowley: "I'm an idiot."

Aziraphale: "Yes, you are, dear. But you're my idiot."

Crowley, tearing up: "Th-Thank you, angel."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Food mention and poisoning

In an attempt to try and make Aziraphale stop eating food, one of the angels decide to poison his food. However, this only causes Aziraphale to become paranoid. So, out of fear, he refuses to eat food served by strangers. And Crowley notices this change in Aziraphale. So, he offers to make his food for him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriphale

When Aziraphale and Gabriel decide to start dating, Aziraphale at first, is fussy about Gabriel touching him. This is due to him having past experiences of it leading to harm. But, after a while, with no harm, he begins to enjoy being touched by Gabriel.


	25. Chapter 25

Crowley experiences sensory overload.


	26. Chapter 26

A Sullied Body Is Not A Good Body: A Lesson From The Archangel Gabriel


	27. Chapter 27

Aziraphale is smiling at work. And Gabriel wants to know why.


	28. Chapter 28

Nanny Ashtoreth accidentally summons her wings in order to protect Warlock.


	29. Chapter 29

Nanny Ashtoreth tells Warlock a story of when, she was an angel.


	30. Chapter 30

Nanny Ashtoreth comforts a frightened Warlock during a thunderstorm.


	31. Chapter 31

Crowley reminisces on when, he was an angel.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Fire mention

Crowley's white wings bursted into flames as he continued his downward descent.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Food mention. Might make this a fic one day.

Before It All Goes Pear-Shaped


	34. Chapter 34

Anathema and Newt go out on a picnic. And there, Newt proposes to her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Ghosts

The Them decide to become ghost hunters.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Aziraphale

Aziraphale sees Crowley's female form for the first time. And he becomes a blushing mess.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Eating mention

Aziraphale stress eats.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Cult

Crowley decides to run a cult dedicated to Aziraphale.


	39. Chapter 39

Crowley makes a clone of Aziraphale after Aziraphale rejected him. But, that clone didn't love him. So, he keeps trying; making another after another.


	40. Chapter 40

Aziraphale fancies manga. He reads it to help strengthen his language learning skills.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Nightmares

The reason why Aziraphale hasn't slept in a long time, is because the one time when he did sleep, he had a nightmare. And because he isn't experienced in sleeping, he assumes that he'll get them every time.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Crowley walks in on Aziraphale trying to masturbate. And so, he teaches him how to, successfully.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Crowley has masturbated to Aziraphale many times.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Injury

Aziraphale shoots Crowley because he thought he was an intruder.


	45. Chapter 45

Scars From The Stars


	46. Chapter 46

Don't Tell Heaven


	47. Chapter 47

Raphael is a common tale of the angel who Fell. He's painted as the villain. And when Aziraphale one day, brings him up in front of Crowley. He is _furious_.


	48. Chapter 48

Raphael has entirely black eyes with specks of white in them because, space.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied NSFW and alcohol mention

Crowley gets flat out drunk on New Year's which ends up with him in Aziraphale's bed.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Psychiatric hospital and one sided Gabriphale

Crowley believes that he was once an angel. He tells his parent (Beelzebub) and his cousins (Hastur and Ligur) of this realization. They however do not believe it but, they decide to go along with it. Eventually, Crowley begins to go by the name of Raphael and grows out his hair.

One day, Beelzebub decides that they've had enough of Crowley's tomfoolery. And so, send him to a psychiatric hospital. There, Crowley meets Dr. Fell. They connect right away and, Crowley learns that the doctor has a crush on his boss (Gabriel). And he believes that his boss (Gabriel) loves him.


	51. Chapter 51

What Crowley Did


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriphale

Aziraphale wants alone time with Gabriel.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Mental breakdown

Crowley has a mental breakdown because, he believes that Aziraphale doesn't love him.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Blood and injury

A river of red streamed through his snowy curls.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Mental breakdown

Aziraphale is autistic. And because of this, he can't tell when someone is being sarcastic. And it causes some communication problems.

One day, Gabriel says something seemingly insulting about Aziraphale and, the poor angel hears it. He starts to have a mental breakdown due, to him believing that it is what Gabriel truly thinks of him as.


	56. Chapter 56

The demon Ezraiafell (Aziraphale) is a recluse who spends a majority of his time within his bookshop. He has not had a single friendship despite, being over 6000 years old. So, when the angel Raphael, invites him out to lunch, he's a nervous wreck. Which in turn causes him to ruin the date.

However, Raphael has already taken a liking to Aziraphale.


	57. Chapter 57

All angels are naturally talented singers.


	58. Chapter 58

Crowley decides to wrap himself up as a "present" for Aziraphale. And when he goes to find Aziraphale, he discovers that he's done the same.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Christmas

Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis celebrates Christmas with the Dowlings.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriphale

Aziraphale falls asleep on Gabriel's lap while, watching The Sound Of Music. And Gabriel is left to pet his head.


	61. Chapter 61

Aziraphale buys scented candles to cover up Crowley's scent in his bookshop.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Food mention

Aziraphale sleeps with a bread plushie.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Death mention

Dying Eyes


	64. Chapter 64

Aziraphale becomes a ghost writer.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Fat shaming and food mention

Gabriel sees Aziraphale eating ice cream and promptly takes it from him. Gabriel then goes on a lecture on how he (Aziraphale) doesn’t need it and how he’ll get more ‘fat’. Gabriel then throws it away.


	66. Chapter 66

Aziraphale likes having his hair played with.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Eating mention

Aziraphale gets a tummy ache after eating too much.


End file.
